


menfinske

by Menfinske



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yay it's a Tomki <3 oh I figured I'd explain what it was x3<br/>God, I love this man so much <3<br/>also it's a one-shot, or is it? do you want more??<br/>leave a comment or something, bitches love comments <3.<br/>enjoy<br/>xx Demi</p>
    </blockquote>





	menfinske

**Author's Note:**

> yay it's a Tomki <3 oh I figured I'd explain what it was x3  
> God, I love this man so much <3  
> also it's a one-shot, or is it? do you want more??  
> leave a comment or something, bitches love comments <3.  
> enjoy  
> xx Demi

Pairing: Tomki (Tom Hiddleston/Loki)  
Tom had just walked in his dressing room after shooting the complete day. They had already put the make-up and contacts off and out and he was just about to get his suit off to get his normal clothes on. These were just a little too sweaty in the front to his liking.  
He walked in and gazed up, being surprised about the new mirror they apparently placed in his dressing room. Maybe they had told him, he was just tired from the day. It was fun, he had to admit that, playing the bad guy all day and pretending like he had all these amazing powers, he really loved that world, but it also wore him out. He was most certainly surprised to see the mirror wasn't working. Wait, what? A mirror can't not work, what's wrong with this mirror? He thought as his reflection walked towards him, stopping right in front of him, in a different pose as he was standing in. The reflection wore a look of amusement while the real one just looked confused.  
''What's happening?'' Tom asked, the confusion most certainly clear in his voice. His reflection didn't move his mouth at that time, but opened it to answer.  
''You're mistaking me for a mirror, that's what's happening.'' Tom frowned. He looked at the figure before him a little better and, now that he was paying attention, he saw that the eyes he was looking at were bright-green, which would've indeed been the reflection if he was still wearing the contacts, which he wasn't , and the skin was paler, even if Tom was pretty pale. It didn't seem like the person in front of him had ever seen the sun. He was a bit taller, he had to look slightly upwards and his hair was straight, while his had been curled after being hit by a generous amount of water.  
''Who are you?'' Tom asked the figure, causing the figure to get an even more amused look on his face.  
''You should recognize me, I've been your reflection most of the day. Or at least, am supposed to be.'' The voice sounded a lot like Tom's he noticed, yet it had some differences. He looked over the figure again, eyes wide when he realized what the figure meant to say.  
''You can't be Loki.'' The figure laughed, one of real amusement.  
''I sure can be. And I am. The fact you humans declared us fantasy doesn't mean we really are.'' Loki looked over the man supposed to play his role carefully, causing him to become very self-conscious. He seemed to be amused and upset by something at the same time. Eventually his eyes focused on Tom's again. He looked into them deeply and Tom got nervous. Loki's lips curled up to show a smile.  
''You're nervous.'' He stated.  
''Well, umm, yeah. It's not every day I meet someone I'm supposed to be.'' He was actually going to say a God, but it seemed a bit strange to say that. But then again, this whole situation was strange.  
''Yes. Well, I followed you ever since you first played me. I figured it was time to finally meet you while you could see me.'' This made Tom even more nervous, had he really been followed all that time. ''Which also would be a good reason to just get changed like you planned to do, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before.'' Loki blinked, causing Tom to get a deep red blush spread across his cheeks.  
''Oh, yeah, thanks, that makes it much better.'' Tom rolled his eyes, which he regretted a moment later thinking of what Loki would do to him. He didn't do anything, just smiled again. Tom slowly turned around and got the suit loose, before taking it off, feeling Loki's eyes burn on his bare back, slowly descending to his ass. He silently cursed his own idea of not wearing underwear because the suit was too damn annoying while he quickly took his underwear and pulled it up, flinching when he felt a hand on his ass just before it was covered and shoved the hand away. He gulped and turned around. Loki wore the, seemingly always present, amused look on his face while his fingers touched Tom's cheeks, causing him to blush even deeper.    
''You do look very cute when you blush, did you know that?''  
''Umm no thanks, I guess.'' Loki laughed again. Tom quickly pulled his trousers on and put his shirt on before he turned around to face Loki again, his blush returning, yes it had been nearly gone, when he saw the obvious aroused state he was in. The bulge in his pants was more than obvious. Tom swallowed.  
''Come on. Let's head to your house, shall we?'' He held his arm for Tom to put his arm through, which he did, and walked out of the dressing room. Tom realized he must've made himself invisible, which would make him look really silly. Great, he just loved looking silly.  
A taxi had been called already and was patiently waiting just outside the building. Loki and Tom got into the car and the driver drove away to where they were heading. The complete time they were silent, which pleased Tom because he wouldn't like talking to 'himself', seeing as that's what the driver would see.  
They barely even made it in the house before Loki started kissing him. He was shocked, to say the least. He opened his mouth, to protest, and Loki forced his tongue inside his mouth, caressing his own mouth with his tongue. Tom moaned silently, he couldn't say without lying that Loki was a bad kisser, he was very good actually. Loki probably thought likewise about Tom because he kissed him again, and again. At the end of the last kiss they parted, Tom panting heavily and Loki letting out a few pants as well.  
''Shall we see if you're as good in bed as I am? You should be considering you're supposed to be me for a while longer.'' He blinked before walking forwards, not touching Tom but forcing him backwards anyway. He obeyed, not even unwillingly. He couldn't deny he was turned on by now, and it was clear to the both of them, just like the other's arousal was clear. He soon felt his bed, he didn't even remember going to the bedroom?, and fell backwards on it, obviously pleasing Loki as he did. He noticed his clothes were gone, spread somewhere along the rather large room. He looked at his own naked body in shock.  
''What? You shouldn't be so shocked about seeing yourself.'' Loki said as he climbed on top of him, undressed as well. He was turning blue, which shocked Tom even more.  
''What happened to my clothes? And why are you blue?'' and also: why are you doing this? How did we get into the bedroom? What the fuck is happening? And a lot of other questions but he decided to keep it simple.  
''I took care of them. And I'm a frost giant, that's the colour I'm born with.'' Tom raised an eyebrow to state that he, indeed, knew that already and Loki continued with a sigh. ''I can't control it if I'm very turned on. I just turn blue, and now, stop asking questions, I'm horny.'' He made Tom unable to say anything else by simply putting his own lips to the other lips. Remarkably the same he noticed. How come they looked so much like each other even without the make-up?  
Tom soon lost the ability to think clearly when he felt the lips, previously kissing his mouth very passionately, trail downwards until they reached his nipple, licking and nibbling every so often. He softly let his tongue slide over the nipple, getting it to become hard. His other hand was brought down in between his thighs until he reached Tom's penis and began to stroke it softly. Tom moaned, rather loudly, at the pleasure he was receiving from the man he didn't even imagine to be real. Loki laughed softly, not audible, but Tom could feel it against his skin. He raised his eyebrow again.  
''You don't know pleasure yet. Have you had sex with men before?'' He wore a mischievous grin, excited about the answer, even enough to let his horniness calm down, even if just for a little while.  
''No-not really. Not like real sex.'' It was Loki's turn to raise an eyebrow. ''Well, we just sucked each other. Nothing more.'' Loki laughed, noticeable this time.  
''So you're practically a virgin. Great.'' o-o. He didn't have a good feeling about the smirk Loki wore. His mind stopped worrying over it when Loki's lips returned to their work a little lower, sucking on Tom's dick, forcefully at the base, and gentle as well as licking at the tip. His lips could no longer form conscious words but he moaned so hard he was sure his throat was going to hurt like hell.  
He looked down to get even more turned on, unconsciously bucking his lips up, by the view it gave him. The blue god underneath him had his hair fuzzy, just a little bit, and his green eyes looked up innocently, even when Tom knew he wasn't, to meet Tom's own blue ones. He felt like cumming there and then, and so he did. Being in that orgasm was so intense, he barely even managed to stay conscious. He did however, and when out of his perfect state of bliss he looked down. Loki was licking him, getting higher and higher until he reached his lips, and just when Tom registered his own disappointment at cumming so soon, he felt he was getting hard again. He gasped, looking down to his, yet again, hard dick popping up underneath his flat stomach.  
''I want to cum as well you know.'' Loki told him after he closed Tom's mouth and kissed him a single time.  
''But-But how?'' Loki smiled.  
''You're having sex with a god, it's not the same as having sex with a human. You can cum multiple times.'' Loki trailed his fingers up his chest, around his nipples, to his mouth, putting them in. Tom, even without experience, knew what was coming up and he made sure to make the fingers really wet. He knew it would hurt, and he planned on making it less bad. He also enjoyed having Loki's tall, movingly fingers in his mouth and he pouted when he took them back, bringing them down until he could feel them against his ass. Loki pressed a short kiss to his lips, pulling back when Tom tried to kiss back. He felt the first finger slip inside, it wasn't painful, and started to move his finger apart. Wait, what? He focused and could tell there were 2 fingers inside of him already, and the third was being pushed in. He didn't even feel the first one. It started to get a little uncomfortable but once Loki's fingers were moving, he started to enjoy it. He let out a soft moan. Loki smirked and moved a little more, and Tom nearly got lost in his own immense pleasure. His moans gradually got louder and louder. At the moment Loki decided it was enough and pulled his fingers out, Tom came, screaming a lot of things, it wouldn't have surprised him if the name of the man who was causing this was one of those things. And he sure deserved it. His state of bliss swallowed him entirely, but he again managed to stay conscious and a part of him, the rational part that was being washed away by his pleasurable part, realized it was Loki who made sure he didn't pass out.  
He got out of it, only to come face to dick with Loki. He had his dick at his mouth and he immediately got hard again, still not satisfied with the pleasure he'd already received. He took his dick in as far as he could without having to gag, which was surprisingly far, and let his tongue slide over the whole thing. He moved a little bit so he could get more in and covered it in his saliva even more. As soon as he decided it was enough, Loki pulled his dick out and moved until his dick was pressing against his ass. He braced himself for the pain to come, being positively surprised when he found out the fingers were very capable of prepping someone.  
Loki didn't wait to move and even though it only felt uncomfortable at the start, he soon felt his orgasm build up inside of him. He moaned again and he noticed that, indeed, Loki was one of the things he moaned. It seemed to please Loki because he started going faster and deeper. Deep enough to hit his prostate and the tension built up already to send him into his third orgasm that evening. When he made it this time, he was sure he couldn't go on, he would pass out, and he nearly did, but at the end Loki brought him back so he could enjoy the rest of his orgasm and the sex. He was hard again before he even fully got out of that state of bliss and started moaning again right after. He sure knew how to pleasure a guy. He hit his prostate every time he thrust into him and he began to feel a new orgasm building up. By the pace they'd gotten in, he could tell he wasn't the only one building up and Loki even came inside of him, filling him completely, sending him to his last orgasm that day. Loki made sure he didn't pass out for the last time as well, and they were curled up on the bed next to each other.  
He wasn't nearly as tired as he was before he met Loki, but Tom had a pain in his ass. His mind had also gone back to his normal state.  
''You're amazing.'' He told the god, not lying in the least bit. Loki knew it, being the god of lies, and smiled.  
''Thank you very much. Especially since it wasn't just a compliment people feel obligated to tell each other. You were a good boy as well, we should definitely do it again sometime.'' Tom nodded excitedly, he knew for sure he wasn't ever going to enjoy sex with anyone except for this creature before him again. And if he did, he'd probably think only of him.  
''Wait, why is it that you and I are so much alike?'' Tom asked, remembering the realization and, when looking again, seeing it.  
''Well, I have to make sure they take someone who looks like me, don't I?'' It was a simple answer but he left the subject alone. He was extremely tired again and fell asleep, in his god's arms.

He did not however wake up next to him. On the bedside table was a note and his clothes were neatly folded in the corner though. He took the note and read it:  
''It was the most amazing night I've spend with anyone in quite some years.  
Pray for me when you want a repeat of history.  
Loki.'' The handwriting was neat and graceful. It actually was exactly what he expected it to be and much like his own. He guessed he would need to learn how to pray now. He definitely wanted a repeat of that history.


End file.
